


要养猫咪吗（上）

by muzili1004



Category: Jun - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wonwoo - Fandom, 佑灰, 全圆佑 - Fandom, 文俊辉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzili1004/pseuds/muzili1004
Summary: 来养猫咪吗？会卖萌，爱撒娇，能暖床的那种！





	要养猫咪吗（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 全圆佑 烈焰恶魔 X 文俊辉魅魔
> 
> 灵感来源于签售， 全圆佑选了让俊变成我的猫。
> 
> 选得好！剩下的事情我们来办！（bushi）
> 
> 温柔攻 X 娇软受

全圆佑住在深渊的岩浆里，用恶魔语来说他是一只烈焰恶魔，用他们深渊语来说他是啊噗噗噜噗噜啦噜啦噗噜噜噗噜一族的。

深渊里土生土长的魔，只有他们啊噗噗噜噗噜啦噜啦噗噜噜噗噜一族。毕竟深渊的环境炎热干燥，气温动不动就高达80度，不是所有魔都受得了的。偶尔有慕名前来游玩的旅客，也只是在深渊上层攀攀岩，走走观光玻璃桥。

全圆佑也是去过深渊上面的魔界，跟着他爱赶潮流的表弟金珉奎。第一次去的时候，他就像刘姥姥进了大观园，什么都不懂，见到什么都可以吃惊好久。

“天哪！快看这只魔兽没有獠牙，没有钢甲，也没有背刺，它怎么生存下来的。”

“那是猫咪不是魔兽，他们没有天敌。”

“魔界这么冷，居然还有人光着腿光着膀子，真是不要命了。”

“现在是夏天，正常的魔都这样，你才是不正常的那一个。”

金珉奎可嫌弃他了:“哥，你可以假装不认识我吗？”

无奈，全圆佑练就了内心千军万马表面波澜不惊的扑克脸。并且在一次次魔界之旅中，认真地学习了标准恶魔语，买了一堆辅导书，立志考四级。

这天，他就躺在岩浆里，一边敷着岩浆泥面膜，一边背着单词。

一小团黄色的东西飞速地滚下来，眼看就要滚进岩浆里。全圆佑赶紧施了个悬停咒，隔空接住它。

是一只橘黄色的小猫咪，迷迷糊糊的，正歪着头看着全圆佑，大眼睛眨巴着，懵懵懂懂的样子。

他认得这种可爱的小魔兽！

全圆佑兴奋地爬起来，稍稍清理，穿上衣服，戴上眼镜，翻着标准恶魔语辞典一个字一个字地念道：“你是猫咪吗？”

猫咪快乐地躺在石板上，露出白花花软乎乎的肚皮，举起两只白爪子，喵了一声撒娇。

好萌！好可爱！全圆佑在心里呐喊。这个深渊土老帽，第一次凑这么近看一只猫。

猫咪用湿乎乎的鼻子顶了顶他的脸，大大圆圆的眼睛无辜地望着他。

他的心要化啦。

圆佑把小猫装进衣服帽兜里，飞去他在深渊稍微上层一点布置的“家”，或者说摆了几件家具的山洞。

黑色石壁上嵌着闪闪发亮的萤石，一面暗石金边全身镜，一个红色的尖叫木矮脚衣柜和一个非常简陋粗糙的绒松草沙发。

绒松草沙发是全圆佑在逛商场时在导购极力推荐下买的，他们宣称这种强韧的植物在任何极端条件下都可以保持松软舒适，让您足不出户就能享受大自然。

后面的全圆佑没有听，光大自然三个字就捕获了他的心。深渊的植物都只有一种颜色，黑色，从小看到大，他早就看腻了。而魔界的大自然五彩缤纷。

他兴冲冲地扛起沙发冲回家正准备享受时，绒松草瞬间枯了。全圆佑坐在他深渊软玉铸的铺满岩浆的旧椅子上叹气，深渊上的魔，都太会骗魔了。

小猫咪愉快地躺倒在粗糙的沙发上，欢腾地打了一个滚，高兴地从沙发这头踩踩踩，踩到那头，长长的尾巴高高地竖起。

全圆佑看着着迷，戳了戳猫咪毛茸茸的小白爪子。啊，软乎乎的。

猫咪疑惑地歪着头，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手背，舔了舔，眯着眼，发出幸福的呼噜呼噜声。

全圆佑在心里尖叫，这猫喜欢我！喜欢我！我要养他！要养他！

“你叫什么名字呀？”

“喵？”

“喵喵？”

“喵。” 猫咪换了个姿势舔爪子。

全圆佑在家里翻箱倒柜，找恶魔币。

这种脆弱的毛团子，是不能像他一样靠吃岩浆活下去的，他得去深渊上面买吃的。

而不巧，威名远扬在深渊横着走的高阶恶魔全圆佑很穷。他翻来覆去地数了两遍硬币，还是只有5块2毛6。

他挠了挠猫咪的头顶，拎着他，塞进衣服帽兜里，坚定地说，“喵喵，我不会饿着你的。”

然后，大步走向他那有钱表弟金珉奎的家。

有钱表弟正站在木质梯子上对着一块深渊黑曜石敲敲打打。

穷人全圆佑看着一地七零八落的碎石，心疼得无法呼吸，“你不是说黑曜石越大卖得钱越多吗？怎么这么糟蹋东西？？”

“我在升华这块黑曜石的价值。”

…

“你仔细看。”

…

“看出点什么吗？”

全圆佑茫然地摇了摇头。

“对了。我在雕刻迷茫。我要赋予这块石头一个崭新的灵魂。”

全圆佑明白了，“你看上了一个雕刻家？”

“差不多，一个艺术家。” 金珉奎挠了挠头，从梯子上跳下来，“找我干嘛？”

“借钱。我养了一只猫咪。我要给他买吃的。”全圆佑理直气壮道。

他口袋里的喵喵也探出脑袋，雄赳赳气昂昂地喵了一声。

“哈？猫咪，你在深渊养猫咪？你是想吃岩浆炙烤猫咪么？”

喵喵呜了一声，躲进口袋不再出来了。

“你怎么这么残忍！喵喵是我的家人。”

“这就家人了？你哪里找到猫咪的？”

“我家门口。”

“不太对劲。这猫怎么不怕你。”

全圆佑在魔界是有想过养猫的。

"我要抓一只带回深渊养起来。我也要学魔界的恶魔养宠物！" 他兴高采烈买了猫粮，洒在路边，等待野猫们来。

而野猫们并不赏脸，全圆佑身上高阶恶魔的气场，压得他们不敢动弹。

不死心的全圆佑，试图摸摸一只白色的小奶猫。还没有碰到，小奶猫就抖得跟个筛子似的。

他只得放弃，忧伤地洒完所有猫粮，只身一人回深渊。

“他绝对不是猫！” 金珉奎抱起猫咪，仔细观察下来。“绝对不会有猫咪误闯深渊还能活下来，你确定他不是奇怪的什么物种吗？”

“不会的…喵喵这么可爱。” 全圆佑死不承认。

“可爱？万一这是幻术，我们抱得说不定是恶心的鼻涕怪呢！”

“才不会呢。你才是鼻涕怪。借我钱，我要喂猫了！” 全圆佑愤怒地抢了钱就跑。

到了魔界。

全圆佑有点郁闷，喵喵不吃猫粮。

准确地说，吃了一颗，马上嫌弃地吐了出来。

“喵～” 喵喵来回蹭着他的裤腿，站着用前爪搭上他的大腿，无辜地看着他。

“所以你真的不是猫？”

“喵～”

“不会真的是鼻涕怪吧……”

猫脸上嫌恶的表情一闪而过。快得让全圆佑怀疑自己的眼睛。

“好吧。你要吃什么？”

“喵呜。” 喵喵跑了两步，等着他跟上。带着他来到了…

烤肠店？

“喵呜呜！”喵喵兴奋了，水汪汪的大眼睛变得亮闪闪的，满是期待。

全圆佑买了几根烤肠，喂给喵喵，一边给自己泡了点岩浆茶暖暖身子，一边给喵喵顺毛。

毛茸茸的手感让他爱不释手。

喵喵吃饱了，钻到他怀里蹭他，前爪一上一下地在他膝盖上来回踩奶，发出满足的呼噜噜的声音。

好可爱！全圆佑开心地把脸埋进喵喵软乎乎的肚子。幸福！

只要不是鼻涕怪，是什么他都要养。

轰隆一声，一队人马骑着金翅鸟降落在烤肠店门口。

领头的像是个黑袍法师，戴着巨大的兜帽，声音沙哑，“就是这里，给我搜。”

全圆佑直觉不对劲，躲在暗处观察了一会儿，施了个瞬移，溜回深渊。

好像惹了个不小的麻烦。

全圆佑躺在沙发上，捏着喵喵的肉垫玩。

“干了什么坏事？” 他点了点喵喵的鼻尖。

“呜。”喵喵眨了眨大眼睛，神情无辜又委屈。

“我知道你听得懂。”

“呜。” 喵喵失落地趴在地上，可怜兮兮地望着他。眨巴着大眼睛卖萌。

“唉，算了。魔界的追踪咒都定位不到深渊。你应该是因为这个来的吧？那就待在这吧。”

“喵~” 喵喵欢乐地扑进全圆佑怀里，激动地来回蹭着他的脸，毛茸茸的。

与此同时，在魔界的漂浮城里。

徐明浩穿着柔软的暗纹丝绸睡袍，正斜倚在酒红色的丝绒沙发上品着红酒。一只蝙蝠信使推开戴着繁复花纹的楠木大门，在一阵青烟中落地成人，屈膝行礼：“大人，鲁卡斯二世大人前来拜访。”

“哼。” 徐明浩没抬眼，轻轻从鼻腔里憋出一个音，语调慵懒，“难为他走了这么远的路。”

可不，徐明浩的城堡南柯一梦在所有漂浮城堡的最顶端。他当时费时费力地把城堡建得这么远，就是为了告诉那帮老家伙，他不愿掺和进他们那帮破事。

怎么还有不长脑子的家伙来找他。烦人。

徐明浩抬了抬手，由着一群小蝙蝠伺候他穿上荷叶边风琴褶衬衫，十字纹的灰色马甲，呢子西装裤和低跟的系扣长靴子，出来会客。

“晚上好，明浩。好久不见。”

“晚上好，鲁卡斯。什么风把你给吹来了。”

鲁卡斯二世腆着笑脸，“这不是出了点麻烦事嘛。前阵子，新买的魅魔逃了出去。怎么也找不到了。”

“那找我也没有用。” 徐明浩冷淡地回复。他是知道部分贵族沉溺美色，仗着自己有钱有势，常常花了大价钱捉了魅魔关在家里玩。他不参与其中，却也无能为力。

“是想拜托您那位来自深渊的朋友。我下得追踪咒级别很高，却没有任何回应。八成那东西逃进深渊去了。” 说着使唤下人抬了一箱东西上来。

“那你找他去吧。” 徐明浩不耐烦地挥挥手，“送客。”

金珉奎拜托过他找一只猫咪的消息。

通常魅魔擅长蛊惑人心，精通幻术。好像是可以改变样貌，但是可以从人形直接变成猫咪吗？好像没听说过。那得是级别多高的变形术。

徐明浩用了珉奎给他的深渊言咒，“有人在找一只魅魔，但是我不确定魅魔可不可以变成猫咪。如果可以的话，就麻烦了。”

金珉奎听罢，打了个呵欠。魅魔，那种只会点小把戏的魔，能有多大麻烦？先睡觉好了，明天再问问明浩。

当晚，全圆佑就遇上了麻烦。

他明明躺在临时买的床上，抱着他的喵喵睡觉。

他的猫咪突然就不见了，变成一个猫耳少年，坐在他的身上，脖子上还绑着他刚刚买的黑色项圈，上面明晃晃地刻着【深渊全圆佑的猫】。本来是怕他走丢才戴的，此刻显得无比色情。

穿着他早上穿得那件衬衫，松松垮垮的，没有穿裤子，漂亮的长腿一左一右在他身体两边放着，白晃晃的，很美。

全圆佑浑身气血都直冲下腹。

少年五官很精致，大大的猫眼跟喵喵有几分相似，撅着嘴撒娇道，“主人，我有名字的，叫我俊好不好？”

全圆佑紧绷着身体，按住自己想要偷摸少年大腿的手，忽视着腿上猫咪尾巴动来动去的触感，艰难地回了一声，“好。”

“那主人还要不要养俊？俊会乖乖的。” 俊俯下身来，趴在他的胸膛上，可怜兮兮地看着他，脸上露出下一秒就会被抛弃的表情。

衬衫领口很大，露出俊的大片胸膛，还有红艳艳的两颗小奶头，像是奶油蛋糕上的草莓，可口诱人。

看得全圆佑心里痒痒的，想吃草莓。

俊生气地捂着领口坐起来，“主人都没有认真听，一直在看羞羞的地方。”

“我认真听了。我养。我养你。” 全圆佑心虚地移开目光，着急地回答。

“主人真的要养俊吗？要让俊吃饱饱吗？”

“真的养俊。每天都让俊吃饱饱。” 全圆佑宠溺地回答。

俊欢乐地扑进圆佑怀里，贴着身体磨蹭，撩得小圆佑快要抬头了，“最喜欢圆佑了。”

同样的动作猫咪形态的俊也做过，变成人形撒娇，也很可爱，但是…太让人心猿意马了。

圆佑努力不看怀里的美色，声音低哑，攥着手腕想把俊拉下来，“别趴在我身上，快下来。”

“为什么嘛。”小猫可不管，欢腾地乱动，一下又一下蹭着圆佑的身体，搂着圆佑的脖子，卖萌，“是主人把我抱到身上的。”

“啊。主人在偷偷戳我。” 有硬硬的东西一直在戳俊的大腿。

“别碰。”全圆佑脸红了，恼羞成怒地把猫咪抱下来。

手感好好，滑滑软软的。他顺着嫩滑细腻的大腿往上摸，心跳一下比一下快。

嗯？他家猫咪没有穿内裤，只穿了他的衬衫。

是猫咪不知道要穿内裤吗？

全圆佑快要喷碧血了。

屁股圆圆翘翘的，也很好摸，后入应该也很爽。

“好痒哦。” 俊小声地抱怨，不安地扭了扭腰，黑白分明的眼睛望着他，明明是性感撩人的动作，脸上的神情还是清纯又可爱。

美色误人啊。全圆佑赶紧收回手，摸了摸猫咪的耳朵，“好了，睡觉啦。”

淘气的小猫还想玩，用伸手摸上圆佑的肉棒，“但是圆佑还没有喂我。”

圆佑愣了一下，犹豫着该不该给四处点火的小猫咪一个教训，把他艹到哭着求饶，起不来床。

但是俊的表情清纯无辜，好像真的是在问宵夜的样子。

“想要吃主人的大肉棒。” 俊轻轻咬着唇，眼神娇媚。

小混蛋。

全圆佑疯了一般把猫咪压在身下，宽松的衬衫什么都挡不住，品尝起猫咪可口的身体。一边揉捏亵玩着丰满的蜜桃臀瓣，一边舔弄红艳艳的草莓乳头。

他早就忍不住了。

“啊…主人…不要这么急嘛。”敏感发浪的小猫咪，嘴上说着不要，手上扒圆佑衣服的动作一点没有慢下来。

圆佑狠狠地吸着俊的乳头，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，直到听见他软软的呻吟。

蛮力扯开衬衫，露出俊漂亮的腰线跟挺翘的臀部，皮肤细腻柔软。性感的身体，仿佛生来就是为了做爱。

坏猫咪的穴口已经湿了，淫水流到大腿上，留下一道淫靡的水痕。明明这么骚还要装得一副清纯可爱的样子勾引主人，真是不听话。

全圆佑动作更粗暴了，一下插了两根手指在小穴进出。柔软的入口格外贪吃，紧紧吸住手指不放。

“嗯啊…主人…好喜欢主人…” 一波波快感袭来，俊慢慢舔着嘴唇，弓着腰，放荡地勾着腿来回蹭着圆佑的腰际，小穴酥酥麻麻的，想要主人艹。

胸上的小草莓已经被玩弄成大草莓，红肿着，泛着水光，随着俊的动作摇晃，诱惑着圆佑再次品尝。

俊的肉棒也高高翘起，几次跟圆佑的肉棒碰到，贴着磨蹭。

圆佑按住俊想偷偷抚慰自己的手，扣在头顶，“不乖哦，不可以自己玩。” 含住猫咪柔软的唇瓣，温柔吸吮。火热的性器在湿软的穴口顶来顶去。

小猫咪被挑逗得受不了，身上哪里都被圆佑好好疼爱着，只有湿答答的小穴空着。

等不及了，翻身坐上圆佑的腰，噘嘴生气，“坏主人，俊要自己吃了。” 

淫水从穴口流出，马上弄湿全圆佑的腹部，俊搂着圆佑的肩膀上下动着，不浪费地把体液蹭在圆佑的粗硬肉棒上作润滑。然后，扶着肉棒，用紧致的小穴一点一点地吃进去。烈焰恶魔的体温比较高，肉棒也火热滚烫，填满了俊的身体。俊变幻着角度上下摇着屁股进出，玩着自己的敏感点，发出诱人的淫叫。

紧致的穴肉又湿又软地包裹着性器，吸吮着，全圆佑欲望高涨，粗喘着舔吻俊的脖颈，圈着细腰，一下下往小穴深处顶撞，只想让俊叫得更大声。

俊失神地扭着，一脸迷醉，哪里有半分清纯可爱的样子，大张着腿，配合着一次次侵犯，叫得淫乱，“啊啊…好爽…主人好棒…”

迷人的样子勾出了全圆佑心底的施虐欲，他插着猫咪，把他翻了过来，硬挺的阳具在穴里旋转了半圈，狠狠刮过敏感的穴肉。小猫高声尖叫，承受不住强烈的快感，软软地跪了下来。

没有半点停顿，全圆佑后入着又操了起来，粗暴地干着俊的敏感点，把玩肿了一圈的乳头用力往外拉扯。

“呜呜…圆佑…”

俊被玩得春情荡漾，全身都透出可爱的粉色，最敏感的地方被疯狂顶弄，快感源源不断地涌来，强烈的刺激让他一阵紧绷，跪趴在床上，呜咽着射了出来，嫩穴一阵痉挛，仿佛小嘴吸吮按摩着肉刃。圆佑几下艹干，顶着最骚的地方，把滚烫的精液地射进穴里，跟满满的淫水一起溢出来，弄得俊下体一塌糊涂。

圆佑抱着俊喘息，明明只射了一次，他却有要精尽人亡的错觉。牵着俊的手，和他十指紧扣，亲了一口，小心翼翼地问：“有弄疼你吗？”

俊还有点失神，脸红红的，一脸被滋润的春情。不敢看他，抖了抖猫耳朵，小声地说，“没有。主人弄得俊好爽好舒服。下次再粗暴一点也可以的。”

羞答答的可爱样子，又光着身子说出这么撩人的话。

全圆佑的欲望又渐渐抬头。

啧啧。看来教训得不够呢。

小猫咪还是不知道听话。

全圆佑按着满身爱痕的俊，又开始了新的玩弄。

他把猫咪修长的腿架在肩上，让饥渴泥泞的穴口合不起来。

小猫有些害怕起来，“主人要干嘛，不要了，一次就够了。”

穴口一收一缩的开合，有些红肿，满满的淫液还在往外溢，穴口泛着淫糜的水光，完全不是够了的样子。

两根手指插进去玩，也可以畅通无阻的在湿热的内壁抠挖。

“啊…主人…不要了……” 小猫哭着求饶，软嫩的穴肉却兴奋地含着手指不放。

说谎的坏猫咪。

要好好教训一顿才行呢。全圆佑又加了一根手指，用力按在猫咪的敏感点上。

才刚刚高潮的小猫咪敏感得要命，爽得俊忍不住娇声呻吟，脚趾蜷缩。滑腻的汁水流得更多，骚穴仿佛水做的。

全圆佑色情地从猫咪的小腿慢慢画圈着摸上去，“不要还叫得这么大声。”

“主人…明天再吃…啊…” 俊讲不出话了，下面的小嘴被主人的肉棒塞得满满的。

俊哭了起来，长长的睫毛都被打湿了，“不要…主人…今天不可以了。” 挣扎地推开主人。

按在胸膛上的手一点力气都没有，下面的小嘴却一缩一缩吸得起劲。

欲拒还迎吗？

圆佑捏着俊的乳尖，阳具整根插进去又整根拔出来，“可以不可以？”

“呜…不要了……真的不要了……” 俊一脸无辜可爱的样子，完全没有几分钟前在床上性感勾人的风情。

又在骗人，全圆佑玩着越来越湿的小穴，突然从这个游戏里体味出不一样的快感。从路上抓到一只清纯可爱的小猫咪俊，他害怕地求饶，想要逃走，却还是被大魔王全圆佑肆意侵犯强奸，艹到高潮。

一切软软的挣扎都有了解释，俊可爱的求饶仿佛春药一般让全圆佑越来越兴奋，粗暴地摁住俊的腰，不管不顾地干进去，在紧致的小穴里横冲直撞，亲吻着俊的脸，贴着他耳语，“俊里面好湿好紧。”

“嗯啊…不要了…快出来…” 俊一边说不要一边又红着脸发出好听的呻吟，肉棒也渐渐硬起，分明是爽到了的样子，又要被主人干射了。

圆佑放慢了速度，慢慢玩弄俊的身体，在敏感的耳后舔弄，戳戳红肿的乳头，来回在穴口抚摸他们连接在一起的地方，然后温柔地跟他接吻，像亲着一件宝物，吸吮着躲闪的舌尖。

俊身上的每一处都让他着迷不已。

他又拉开俊的一条腿，斜着深深地顶进去，把肉棒完全埋进俊的体内，囊袋顶着丰满的臀肉，感受着俊完全包裹着他的欲望，紧紧的。

“啊嗯…太深了。” 俊一阵颤抖，穴肉夹得更紧。

圆佑抱着俊的腰，用力动作着，每个撞击都干到最里面，要把小穴艹开。

俊不自觉地扭起腰，想被圆佑操到那里面，胡乱地呻吟，“好棒。啊啊…圆佑好棒…”

清纯小猫被强奸得发骚了。

全圆佑轻笑一声，更加努力地快速操弄，侵犯着猫咪最敏感的地方，然后把精液射满骚屁股。

他是个好主人，要把猫咪喂得饱饱的。


End file.
